11 de Maio de 1980
by MariPBlack
Summary: Como foi o primeiro de das mães de Lily Potter? • Projeto Lovely Lily do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence, apenas a idéia da fic, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo esta história, apenas satisfação pessoal :)

* * *

**11 de Maio de 1980**

Lily sentiu os raios de Sol baterem levemente em seu rosto, esquentando-o de uma maneira gostosa. Abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando até se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando. E então, como sempre acontecia quando ela acordava, sentiu algo revirando-se em sua barriga. Não, não algo. Alguém. Seu Harry.

Sorriu feliz, acariciando lentamente a imensa barriga. Estava grávida de 7 meses e não se lembrava de ter estado mais radiante em toda sua vida. Não entendia como as mulheres podiam se achar feias quando estavam grávidas. Lily nunca se sentira tão linda quanto agora.

Desviou os olhos de sua barriga e olhou para o relógio digital na mesa-de-cabeceira. Eram 9:30 da manhã do dia 11 de Maio de 1980, Domingo. Sorriu novamente e olhou para o outro lado da cama, imaginando o que James estaria fazendo. Sentiu então um cheiro delicioso adentrar a porta entreaberta do quarto e franziu as sobrancelhas. Tudo bem que James era bastante romântico quando queria, mas não costumava fazer café-da-manhã para ela assim, do nada. Então o que... Espera aí! 11 de Maio! Segundo domingo do mês de Maio, o que queria dizer que era... Seu primeiro dia das mães!

Levantou-se da cama num pulo, mas logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, pois sentiu um chute em sua barriga. Fez uma careta, mas resolveu ignorar a leve dor. Pegou apressadamente seu roupão em cima de uma poltrona, vestindo-o e saindo apressadamente do quarto. Porém, ao fazê-lo, parou estática.

O corredor estava coberto de pétalas de Lírios de várias cores, deixando o ambiente extremamente cheiroso e radiante. A ruiva abriu um sorriso imenso enquanto se dirigia às escadas e qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar que tanto ela quanto a sala de estar também estavam completamente cobertas com as pétalas!

O que mais lhe chamou atenção, contudo, foram vários cartazes colados nas paredes do corredor. Eles continham fotos de todas as fases de sua gravidez. Havia um painel só com fotos dela de biquíni mostrando sua barriga de 6 meses. Em outro, havia várias fotos de James beijando e acariciando sua barriga, ambos sorrindo bobamente. Já noutro, havia fotos de Sirius escrevendo o nome Harry com tinta vermelha em sua barriga de 4 meses, fotos de Remus tentando ouvir se Harry fazia algum barulho enquanto Peter e James riam dele... Eram tantos momentos lindos, com pessoas tão amadas, que ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

Lily passou levemente as mãos pelos olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem, e desceu as escadas, indo diretamente para a cozinha, que continha na entrada uma enorme faixa com os dizeres 'FELIZ PRIMEIRO DIA DAS MÃES, RUIVINHA!'. Ela riu e meneou a cabeça, adentrando o aposento.

- SURPRESA! – Ouviu várias vozes gritarem e várias serpentinas caírem em cima dela, ao mesmo tempo em que pequenos fogos explodiam pelo ar, deixando o ambiente bastante colorido.

A ruiva olhou para os quatro rostos queridos que a encaravam sorrindo e, ao encarar James, sentiu uma alegria imensa invadi-la. Correu, então, para os braços do marido, que a abraçou com força, beijando cada parte de seu rosto.

- Feliz dia das mães, meu amor. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Pare de roubar a Lily de nós, James. – Eles ouviram Sirius falar impacientemente e, em seguida, o moreno estava puxando a ruiva para perto dele. – Olhe só o que preparamos para você, minha ruivinha preferida.

Ela olhou para a mesa da cozinha e viu uma variedade imensa de comidas e bebidas. No centro da mesa havia um vaso com uma várias flores lindas.

- Preparamos só as que não te deixam enjoada, Lily. – Remus falou, sorrindo docemente para ela.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e encarou-os.

- Rapazes, eu ainda nem sou mãe oficialmente. Não precisavam ter preparado tudo isso!

- Que é isso, Lily! – James falou indignado. – É claro que já é mãe. A mamãe mais linda deste mundo. – Ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios. – Agora sente-se aqui e aproveite seu banquete. – Ele falou, guiando-a para uma das cadeiras, enquanto todos os outros também se sentavam em volta da mesa.

- É, Lily, não sabe o trabalho que nos deu para manter seu café-da-manhã intacto com o Wormtail por perto. – Sirius disse, no que todos riram e Pedro revirou os olhos.

**XXX**

- Agora é hora do nosso presente! – Falou um Sirius animado, levantando-se do sofá e adentrando algum aposento da casa.

- Não acredito nisso! – Lily disse revirando os olhos. – O café-da-manhã já foi maravilhoso, não deviam ter comprado um presente!

- Ora, Lily, é o primeiro bebê do nosso grupo. Não tire de nós o prazer de lhe presentear em seu primeiro dia das mães. – Remus falou sorridente e a ruiva se deu por vencida.

- Além disso, não foi comprado. Nós mesmos fizemos! – Sirius falou, voltando para a sala com um pacote meio volumoso nas mãos. – E o presente não é só pra você, é também para o Harry e para o Prongs. – O moreno completou, estendendo o pacote para Lily, que o pegou.

Ela rasgou a embalagem de qualquer jeito e logo viu três toalhas felpudas, duas do mesmo tamanho, sendo uma rosa e outra azul, e outra bem menor e verde. Riu levemente, passando as mãos por elas.

- Abra-as. A melhor parte é a que nós fizemos. – Sirius falou animado.

Lily desdobrou as toalhas uma por uma. Na rosa, estava bordado no canto da toalha um Lírio laranja e, ao lado dele, meio tremido, o nome 'Lily Potter'. Na azul, havia uma vassoura e os dizeres 'James Potter', porém o bordado não estava muito bem acabado. Já na menorzinha, um pomo de ouro estava ao lado do nome 'Harry Potter', ambos bordados perfeitamente. Ela riu mais uma vez e olhou para os amigos.

- Quer dizer então que vocês bordaram isto? – Ela perguntou incredulamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É claro que sim! Wormtail bordou a do Prongs, Moony bordou a sua e eu bordei a do pequeno Harry. – Sirius falou sorrindo largamente.

- É verdade. O que ele não contou, porém, é que enquanto eu e Peter nos matávamos para aprender a bordar, já que tínhamos combinado de fazer tudo à mão, ele fez tudo com magia. – Remus disse, revirando os olhos, no que Lily e James riram.

- Oras, isso é coisa de mulher, não é? – Sirius de defendeu, arrogante.

- Mas a idéia do presente foi sua, Pads. – Peter falou, no que o moreno corou e os outros riram da cara dele.

* * *

Passaram a tarde conversando, rindo e relembrando os antigos feitos dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Foi uma tarde deliciosa para todos, já que esqueceram um pouco todo o clima de guerra que os cercava dia e noite. Já de tardezinha, Sirius, Remus e Peter decidiram que era hora de ir, porém antes tinham mais uma surpresa para a ruiva, que ficou ainda mais indignada.

- Vamos, Lily, é a última. – Sirius disse sorridente.

- E nessa eu tenho participação. – James falou, puxando a ruiva para fora do sofá.

Os cinco subiram as escadas e pararam em frente a uma porta que ficava ao lado da do quarto do casal. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber em que aposento estavam e começou a ter uma vaga idéia da surpresa.

- Tudo bem, ruiva, feche os olhos. – James disse sorrindo para ela, que o encarou desconfiada, mas fez o que o marido pediu.

Após ouvir a porta ser aberta, sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas para dentro do aposento e, após alguns passos, James a parou. Ouviu mais alguma movimentação pelo cômodo e, em seguida, uma claridade bater em seu rosto.

- Ok, pode abrir. – James falou.

Lily abriu lentamente os olhos e, ao fazê-lo, ficou maravilhada. Estavam no quarto que seria de Harry, já todo pronto. Os Marotos deviam tê-lo terminado pela manhã.

- Rapazes, está... Está lindo! – Ela disse encantada.

As paredes estavam todas pintadas de verde e vários pomos de ouro e vassouras foram desenhados por elas. Prateleiras brancas acomodavam os mais diversos tipos de brinquedos. Em uma das paredes estavam encostados tanto o pequeno armário que guardaria as roupas de Harry quanto o fraldário, ambos verde e branco. Na parede da frente, estava a parte preferida de Lily: o lindo berço verde com cortinas transparentes. Em cima do móvel havia um daqueles enfeites que ficam girando, cheio de bolas de quadribol e vassouras. No chão, havia um tapete felpudo em forma de pomo de ouro e a cortina parecia-se muito com o papel de parede.

- Vocês realmente vão forçar o quadribol na vida do meu filho. – Lily brincou, abraçando o marido pela cintura.

- Claro, ruiva. Se ele não entrar para o time da Grifinória, eu o deserdarei. – James disse, abraçando-a pelo ombro e fazendo os amigos rirem.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou-o.

- Eu ia rir muito da sua cara se ele acabasse na Sonserina. – Ela disse, fazendo os homens esboçarem caretas.

- Não diga absurdos sobre meu afilhado, Lily! – Sirius falou indignado, mas logo voltou a sorrir, dando uma olhada geral no quarto. – Ficou ótimo, não foi?

A ruiva seguiu o olhar dele e também voltou a sorrir, maravilhada.

- Está lindo! Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, rapazes.

- Que bom que gostou, Lils. – Remus disse docemente. – Mas é melhor irmos agora.

Os cinco fizeram o caminho até a porta da frente da casa e, após muitos abraços - e agradecimentos por parte de Lily -, Remus, Sirius e Peter foram embora.

A ruiva e seu marido adentraram novamente a casa e foram até seu quarto.

- Gostou do seu primeiro dia das mães, meu amor? – James lhe perguntou quando deitaram abraçados na cama.

- Foi maravilhoso, James. Apesar de eu achar que vocês fizeram demais. – Ela disse rindo. – Eu amei, não podia passar este dia de nenhuma outra forma que não com vocês.

- Bem, as surpresas ainda não acabaram. – Ele falou, no que ela sentiu seus ombros despencarem.

- Não me diga que você comprou mais um presente pra mim! – Ela disse exasperada, fazendo-o sorrir e sentar-se na cama.

- Não, não comprei. – Ele falou, abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa-de-cabeceira e tirando de lá um cartão que continha um bebê sorridente na frente. Voltou a deitar-se ao lado da esposa e entregou-o para ela, que sorriu e logo o abriu.

'_Minha ruivinha,_

_Te conhecendo como te conheço, sei que acha que o que fizemos mais cedo já foi o suficiente, mas eu precisava te dar mais alguma coisa que expresse o quanto eu sou grato a você. Porque não importa quantos presentes eu lhe der, nenhum deles irá se igualar ao que você está me dando: um filho, símbolo de todo o amor que eu sinto por você._

_Por isso quero lhe agradecer, meu amor. Lhe agradecer por ter me dado uma chance e por ter sido tão maravilhosa comigo durante todos estes anos em que estamos juntos. Obrigada por ser tão companheira, tão doce e tão especial. E eu espero que você ainda me dê muitos presentes iguais a esse que, daqui a dois meses, estará em meus braços._

_Se antes eu já te amava com todas as minhas forças, agora que teremos Harry em nossas vidas, estou te amando ainda mais._

_Feliz primeiro dia das mães!_

_Do sempre seu,_

_James.'_

Ao terminar de ler, Lily tinha seus olhos marejados. Ela olhou para o marido, que a observava atentamente, e abraçou-o com toda a força que conseguiu.

- Obrigada, James. Este foi o melhor presente que recebi hoje! – Ela sussurrou.

- Como eu escrevi aí, sou eu quem tenho que lhe agradecer, meu amor. – James falou, afastando-se um pouco dela e olhando para sua imensa barriga. Colocou a mão nela, acariciando-a e sentindo um leve chute ao fazer isso. – Este é o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda minha vida!

Ela sorriu ao ver o marido se abaixar para beijar sua barriga e pensou que não poderia sentir felicidade maior que aquela de ter os dois homens de sua vida consigo.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta fic foi escrita para o Projeto Lovely Lily do Fórum 6V, com o tema Primeiro Dia Das Mães. Como, pelos meus cálculos, o primeiro dia das mães da Lily foi quando ela estava grávida do Harry, achei que ficaria bem diferente fazê-la assim. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ter sido bem simples. E não se esqueçam de comentar! =)

xx, Mari.


End file.
